Battle For Shopville/Captain Chaos
Captain Chaos is the seventh episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, Team Tons of Tunes has a problem with its captain. Transcript *Announcer: Hey guys, I do believe it is time for Cake at Stake. *Lippy Lips: Already? Really? *Announcer: Yeah. Why not? Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Announcer: Welcome again to Cake at Stake. We got 30 votes. *Announcer: Suzie Sundae and Sarah Fairy Cake got 2 votes each. Freda Fern and Donatina got 4 votes each. Buncho Bananas got 6 votes. Toasty Pop got 21 votes, while Kooky Cookie is eliminated at 25 votes. *Kooky Cookie: But I'm the team leader! You can't do that! *Announcer: Yes, I can. *(Kooky Cookie is sent to the TLC.) The contest The seventh contest is another object show character guessing game. Like the last one, you'll be given a character quote. But this time, I'll name the show the character is from after the quote. There are ten quotes all together. #"Come on, Fly Swat! This will be a pinch!" (OOR) #"I hope you've saved up your energy, because I was born to dance!" (BOTO) #"Stop saying stupid answers!" (OM) #"Hey, what would you know, Tennis Ball? You don't even have arms!" (BFDI) #"May I inquire how an armless figure like myself would climb to the top of their podium?" (OOR) #"Nice try. He's already in an alliance with Pearly!" (OO) #"Don't worry guys, I have loads of experience in jumping off cliffs!" (II) #"Spongy was with us, but Evil Leafy captured him!" (BFDIA) #"Finally! A chance to show you all what I'm really made of! I'm the most athletic, so obviously, I'm going to..." (OOR) #"Hello? It's hard to draw with feet. It takes a lot of time and effort. Half an hour wasn't enough!" (OM) The contest ends July 26th. Results Here are the correct answers. #Coney #Party Hat #Tune #Firey #Top Hat #Ping-Pong Ball #Pickle #Book #Toothy #Button I did not receive answers from Freda Fern, Celeste Rainbow Dress, Suzie Sundae, Pina Pineapple, Lippy Lips, or Tayler Tee. They each get one strike. But for the ones I did get, here are your scores. #Nina Noodles - 10 #Philippa Flowers - 1 #Connie Console - 7 #Apple Blossom - 7 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 7 #Cupcake Queen - 8 #Buncho Bananas - 5 #Slick Breadstick - 6 #Toasty Pop - 7 #Strawberry Kiss - 5 #Donatina - 9 #Lola Roller Blade - 7 Team Tons of Tunes scored 28 points, and The Artistic Shopkins scored 43 points. Team Tons of Tunes win. Now for tokens. Philippa Flowers had the lowest score, so she gets a Lose Token. Nina Noodles was the only one to get all of the answers correct, so she gets a Revenge Token. Epilogue *Celeste Rainbow Dress: I hope I get to be the team captain... *Apple Blossom: Speaking of which, I wonder how Kooky Cookie is doing now that she's eliminated. *(Cut to Kooky Cookie, inside the TLC.) *Kooky Cookie: I'll never impress Apple this way...